


Cupid is a Cat

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hux Has Issues, Hux is shit with feelings, Hux needs a hug, Kylo loves cats, M/M, Millicent plays cupid, Soft Kylux, and a kiss, and cat-related things, as soft as a kitten, but so is Kylo, this fic contains a lot of cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: After finding out that Hux owns an adorable cat named Millicent, Kylo Ren starts to visit the General more and more often, because he likes cats, and Millicent loves him. Could it be that it's not just Millicent he likes? And that there are other gingers who love him, too?





	Cupid is a Cat

“Hello, my dear.”

Hux hung up his greatcoat and pulled off his gloves, then went over to the cat tree that stood in the corner of the room, smiling at the orange tabby that was lounging on its upper tier.   
Millicent yawned and gave him a slow blink, then half-closed her green eyes again when Hux scritched her between her ears and underneath her chin. 

“Did you miss me, hm?”

The cat answered by raising her chin, a clear demand for some more affection, letting herself be petted a few moments longer before rising gracefully and jumping down to the floor, where she slunk around Hux’s boots once before making her way to the bedroom. 

Well, it seemed like her ladyship didn’t want to be bothered all too much.

Hux refilled her water bowl, then checked the time. It wasn’t quite time for dinner yet.

Just as he had slipped out of his boots and settled down in a chair to go over today’s reports from the Starkiller Project, there was a beep at the door. 

Hux frowned. He wasn’t expecting anybody, and he didn’t get visitors. Actually, he had made it quite clear that the didn’t like visitors. His frown deepening, he pulled on his boots and went to the door, tapping the panel to open it. 

Kylo Ren marched into Hux’s quarters without even waiting for an invitation, forcing Hux to step aside quickly as to avoid being pushed out of the way.

“General. I need to speak to you.” Even though the vocoder, Hux could hear that Ren was more than annoyed. “How dare you interfere-”

“mrrrow!” 

Whatever Ren wanted to complain about was forgotten as both men watched Millicent trot out of the bedroom, tail sticking up and ears pricked forward, making a beeline for Ren. Hux’s jaw dropped as, meowing again, she then wound her way around Ren’s legs, rubbing her cheek against his boots.

“What…?” Hux blinked, confused and more than a little taken aback. Millicent, who usually was as weary of visitors as Hux himself was, was clearly happy to see Ren, acting as if… well, as if Ren belonged here. As if she had known him for months. 

“Unbelievable”, Hux muttered to himself. If he had been one to analyze and name his feelings, he would have been shocked at how betrayed he felt, watching his cat be affectionate with this nuisance of a man. 

And then something even more unbelievable happened. Ren crouched down, pulled off one of his gloves, and gently stroked the cat from head to tail before scritching her head and nape.

“Why, hello there, kitty! Aren’t you a friendly one. And such a beauty, too.”

Apparently, the vocoder in Ren’s mask wasn’t designed for its owner suddenly changing into a higher pitch, making the words sound almost comical. Then again, why would Ren have planned ahead for the eventuality of baby-talking to a cat. Or making little noises at her. The whole situation was so surreal, Hux didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

“What’s you name, pretty kitty?”

“…Millicent. Her name is Millicent.”

Hux’s voice seemed to bring Ren’s attention back to the current situation. With a last pet of the cat’s back, he straightened up, pulling his glove back on: “I didn’t know you had a cat, General. Or that animals were allowed on board the Finalizer.”

“Well, now you do. And they aren’t.”

There was a short chuckle from behind the mask: “I guess being the General comes with certain privileges. Anyway, about yesterday’s training exercise…”

–  
Hux knew that having let Ren enter his quarters a few days ago had been a mistake. Most people took a one time invitation as some sort of indicator that invading another person's privacy would be tolerated from that point forward, and Ren was no exception. 

At least Ren had the good graces to take off his mask this time, something he usually never did outside of the Supreme Leader's holochamber. 

“Your tactics considering the taking of Nara III are faulty.”

“Good evening to you, Commander. Please, do come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Apparently, sarcasm, like manners, was something that was completely wasted on Ren, since he put down his helmet and sat down on Hux's sofa. Well, then.

“And what makes you think so? Since, as I recall, planetary invasion and occupation aren't your areas of expertise,” Hux said, refusing to sit down himself, since that would have meant sitting down next to Ren. No need to make the man feel welcome. 

“Well, for one – oh, hello Millicent.”

Ren's harsh expression turned into a smile as the orange tabby hopped down from her cat tree directly onto the sofa, walking over to Ren and rubbing her head against his arm. Ren reached out, once again fluffing the fur along Millicent's cheek and chin, and for a moment, Hux wondered if Ren might have had a pet of his own at some point in his life. Not that he could see the temperamental, imposing man caring for a small, helpless creature. 

Apparently, the sentiment was returned, since Ren turned his eyes on Hux while still caressing the cat: “I never pegged you as someone who would keep a pet.”

Hux shrugged: “Everyone needs some companionship, and my responsibilities do not leave me with enough time to seek that of other people.” Not that he would want to, anyway. People were complicated, messy, while Millicent, for all her shedding fur over everything, was a quiet and gentle companion. 

Ren tilted his head, continuing to look at Hux as if he was trying to decipher him. Somehow, he reminded Hux of Millicent in that moment.

“No time, hm? Are you sure that’s all there is to it, General?”

Hux felt hot anger course through his body. How dare that man? 

“You’re one to talk, seeing how you seem to delight in making sure people are too afraid to even look at you!”

Millicent, sensing the tension in the room, hopped down from the couch and vanished into the bedroom, and Hux took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

“Owch”, Ren replied, a corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “I guess I deserved that. Apologies for attempting to pry into your private life.”

Hux gave a curt nod: “Accepted.”

If Ren was waiting for him to return the apology, well, he would have to wait for a long time.

Ren looked around the room: “It seems our little exchange chased away your cat. Maybe I should apologize to her, too. She’s an adorable kitty.”

Kitty. Hux shook his head. A man like Kylo Ren, who regularly destroyed valuable equipment and scared Hux’s crew, shouldn’t be calling Millicent a kitty. Yet, here they were.

He went over to a set of drawers and pulled out a little bag, handing it over to Ren: “Here. Giver her one of those. She goes absolutely wild for them.”

Ren took the bag of treats and made his way to Hux’s bedroom, with Hux following a few steps behind. He couldn’t believe that he was letting that man give Millicent treats. Or, in fact, that he was letting Ren set foot into his bedroom.

As Hux had guessed, Millicent was lying curled up on his pillow, but the moment she heard footsteps approaching, she lifted her head, watching Ren. Then, the material of the treat bag rustled, and Millicent sat up, eyes glued to Ren’s hands, her tail twitching while she waited impatiently for her snack. 

Ren crouched down and held out his hand, the treat resting on his outstretched fingers. A few seconds later, the hand was empty, and Millicent was looking at Ren expectantly. When no second treat appeared immediately, she gave a demanding meow.

Hux couldn’t help a chuckle when the noise had the desired effect, making a second, and then a third, treat appear. 

“I think that’s enough. She did have something to eat just now, so don’t let it fool you if she follows you, yowling as if she’s gone hungry for days.”

Ren laughed, straightening up: “I’ll keep that in mind.”

As Hux had prophesized, Millicent followed him, slinking around his feet and almost tripping him up. Now that would have been quite the sight, the Master of the Knights of Ren tripping over his cat…

To Hux’s surprise, Ren didn’t sit down again: “Anyway. Nara III. Upon further reflection, I think the mission is in good hands with you.” Ren nodded: “Good night, General. And good night, Millicent,” Ren added, bending down to pet her.

Once the door had shut behind Ren, Hux sat down, once again shaking his head, but with an amused smile. Maybe he should bring Millicent to all of their meetings. She did seem to have a calming effect on Ren, even making him see reason. Indeed, wonders never ceased.

–

Over the following weeks, Ren made a habit out of not speaking up during meetings, but rather keeping his criticisms and opinions to himself, only voicing them when he visited Hux’s chambers. Hux should have minded having his privacy invaded more and more often, but really, it was worth it if it meant Ren wouldn’t undermine him in front of his staff. 

Also, Millicent liked him, and Ren seemed almost smitten with the cat. Again and again, Hux wondered if maybe all of those criticisms, which were often quite minor or ridiculous, were just an excuse to spend some time playing with and doting on Millicent. 

He was proven right when, one day, Ren stood in front of his door with a cat toy in his hand. It looked like a fishing rod with a feathered lure attached to the end.

“Cats are hunters, so I thought I’d make her something to hunt.”

“No discussions of procedures this time?” Hux smirked.

Ren simply gave a shrug, and proceeded on into the living room. Millicent had perked up at hearing his voice, and now, she left her customary perch on the cat tree to greet her friend.

“Hello, Millie. I have something for you.”

Holding out the lure, Ren gave it a few twitches. 

Millicent kept her eyes on the lure, but otherwise didn’t react.

“Seems like she doesn’t like it,” Ren said, his shoulders slumping.

“Try putting the lure on the floor and then moving it. Cats mostly hunt prey that’s on the ground.”

This time, Millicent’s interest was definitely piqued, and after a few small, jerky movements, she went after the toy, jumping and batting at it with her paw. 

Ren smiled: “Look at you, fierce huntress.”

Hux and Ren took turns baiting the cat with the toy until Millicent had had enough, sitting down to groom herself after the exertion, and the two men followed suit, sitting down on the couch. 

“Where did you get that thing?”

“I made it myself. She seems to love running after things, so I thought I’d make something more interactive.”

Hux gave a short laugh: “You could have probably just pushed one of her balls around with those Force powers of yours. She’d be delighted.”

“True. But you don’t have the Force, so I made something you can use to entertain her, too.”

“That’s… awfully considerate of you.” Hux gave Ren a smile: “Thank you.”

Ren grinned: “You’re welcome.”

Without thinking about it, Hux said: “I hereby give you permission to come by and play with my cat without having to come up with an excuse for it.”

“Quite gracious of you, General,” Ren said, smirking and inclining his head.

Hux waved his had dismissively, making a show of acting magnanimous: “Don’t mention it.”

Both of them laughed, and Hux got up: “And since I’m being such a gracious host, would you like a drink?”

“I won’t say no to that.”

–

Hux couldn’t keep the smug expression off his face as he moved his Houjix right into the path of Ren’s Monnok. Ren had absolutely no chance of winning this game, no matter which trick he tried to pull off. And when it came to Dejarik, Ren had a lot of tricks. None of them illegal, no, but Ren could pull off strategies that Hux would never have dreamed of. Sometimes, he wondered where Ren had learned to play that way. 

“Would you like to give up now, or wait until your humiliating defeat?”

Ren gave a snort: “Don’t be so sure of yourself, Hux. And you know I never give up.”

“Stubborn and arrogant as always,” Hux said, shaking his head, but there was no vitriol behind his words. No, the vitriol he saved for public spaces, and even there, it had become a rare thing. 

Ren made his move, but as Hux had predicted, it wasn’t able to turn the tide.

Just as Hux was about to close the trap on Ren, Millicent jumped onto the table, sitting down right in the middle of the board, making the holograms waver and then fizzle out.

“Millie!”

The cat ignored Hux’s exasperated outcry and started to groom herself, licking her paw in a way that, at lest to Hux, had something almost teasing to it. 

“I was just about to win. Bad kitty.”

Ren grinned, reaching out to scratch between the cat’s ears: “Don’t listen to him, darling. You’re a good cat, and so smart, coming to my rescue.”

Noticing Hux’s frown, Ren chuckled: “Jealous?”

Hux snorted. As if.

Ren cocked his head: “Of me, or of her?”

“Why in Emperor’s name should I be jealous of her?”

There was a moment of silence, and then, Ren shrugged, but there was a strange glint in his eyes, as if he were issuing a dare: “Maybe you’d like some head scritches, too.”

The words hit Hux like a punch to the guts. He opened his mouth, ready to deny the insinuation, to tell Ren that he had gone mad, but the words stuck in his throat, partially because Hux was flabberghasted, yes, but mostly because…

Hux rose, pushing the chair with enough force to almost make it topple over, and paced over to the middle of the room. Damn that man. He shouldn’t have invited Ren into his chambers, into his life, and most of all he shouldn’t have let Ren sneak into his heart. This was why he kept his distance from people. These were exactly the complications he had tried to avoid, this entanglement with the life of someone else. A distraction from his goals, a weakness.

“Hux.” Ren’s voice was soft, and Hux half turned, looking over his shoulder at Ren.

“Hux, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you.” Ren sounded, looked as vulnerable as Hux felt. “I thought that there was something, something other than pure friendship, but I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just -”

“Shut up, Ren.” Hux turned, taking a step towards the other man. “I’m not insulted. That’s not the problem.” Another step. “The problem is that you’re right, and I hate that you’re right, because this shouldn’t have happened.” Now, he was standing right in front of Ren. “I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

Hux took a deep, shaking breath, closed his eyes and leaned in to tentatively touch his lips to Ren’s. Not a kiss, just a light brush.

It was Ren who turned it into a kiss, intensifying the pressure, and Hux whined, gripping Ren’s arms as if he wanted to restrain him, keep him from moving away even an inch. 

Still, Ren pulled his head back, blinking as if waking up from a dream: “Does that mean that you…?”

“Yes, Ren. I want to kiss you, I want you to kiss me, to touch me and to make me regret that I’ve waited so long to say it.”

Ren reached up to gently stroke Hux’s hair, and Hux pushed into the touch, closing his eyes in pleasure. 

“Then that’s exactly what I will do,” Ren murmured before going in for another, deeper kiss.

Neither of them noticed Millicent, who had hopped down from the table to slink around the two men’s legs before curling up on the couch, watching them from half-closed eyes until sleep took her into his embrace.


End file.
